bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichigo Kurosaki (Seireitou)/Kakinaosa Universe
) | birthday = July 15 | age = 17 | gender = Male | height = 174 cm (5'9") | weight = 61 kg (134 lbs) | eyes = Amber Brown | hair = Bright Orange | blood type = A | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Honorary Shinigami | previous occupation = Ryoka | team = Gotei 13 | previous team = Ryoka | partner = Rukia Kuchiki | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = (father) (mother, deceased) (sister) (sister) | education = Karakura High School Isshin Kurosaki | status = Active | shikai = Zangetsu | bankai = Tensa Zangetsu }} :"There exists no darker black than the blade of the Heavenly Moon Slayer." - Seireitou-shishō Ichigo Kurosaki (黒崎 一護, Kurosaki Ichigo) is a Shinigami born of Human origin as the son of Isshin Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki, as well as the older brother of Karin Kurosaki and Yuru Kurosaki. Though not an as aspect of duty, Ichigo serves as a self-proclaimed guardian of Karakura Town. He is later indicted as an honorary Shinigami by Soul Society to fight on their behalf. Appearance Ichigo has the appearance of a standard teenage boy, except that his hair is spiky orange and considerably long, a trait that he has been ridiculed about for years on end. He is fairly tall and a lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. He has enjoyed wearing tight clothes top and bottom. He had a tendency to wear shirts patterned with the number 15, because his name is a homonym for the number. Since becoming a Shinigami, he has become noticeably more muscular, as noted by his sister Karin. When he would be in his spiritual form, Ichigo wore standard Shinigami attire with the addition of a strap across his chest. Initially, it was a brown sheath to hold his sealed Zanpakutō, but had later become a red rosary-like strap to hold its Shikai form, which takes the form of a thick strap across his chest. He also has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, are around his neck as collars. Personality When he was young, Ichigo considered his mother to be the center of his world, always smiling when he was with Masaki and he was regularly holding her hand. Despite crying whenever he lost in a match at the dojo he attended, Ichigo started to smile again as soon as he saw Masaki when she came to pick him up. At a very young age, Ichigo heard his father saying that his name means "to protect one thing", which instilled in him a desire to protect his mother and sisters, considering what Isshin told him as to protect only his family and nothing else. It is this mentality that made Ichigo not get close to anybody outside of his immediate family. Ichigo is a man of considerable pride in himself and his abilities in all things, whether they be in regards to the academic or the combative. He finds great pride in his heritage of being a Shinigami and believes himself to be far superior to all of humanity, but more specifically, those whom he deals with on a daily basis in Karakura Town. It is a derivative of this complex that causes him to take his mission of eliminating Hollows lightly, usually playing around with his opponent and making them suffer by cutting off their limbs and giving them as much pain as possible before finally ending their lives by stabbing them through their mask. This likely stems from having to watch his father kill his mother after she turned into a Hollow by Grand Fisher, having developed a sadistic point of view that all Hollows deserve to be tortured like the very beasts that they are. In addition, he has swore to eradicate Grand Fisher for the pain he had caused the Kurosaki family. Ichigo has also revealed himself to be extremely misogynistic, believing that women are weak and unable to actually hold their own in a fight. Despite repeated fights alongside Rukia as his partner, he constantly belittles Rukia's abilities and often tells her to leave the battlefield so that he may handle the situation. Likewise, while he does not act like a pervert, many of his interests are perverse. He often expresses a want to enact these desires onto the women he meets in Soul Society, most noticably Rangiku Matsumoto. When it comes to fighting, Ichigo has a complex sense of honor; he regularly seeks to exact revenge for the actions of his opponent, such as instilling the fear of being murdered in Shrieker and cutting off the right arm of Yammy Llargo in retaliation for him attacking Rukia Kuchiki. He often taunts and belittles his opponents when fighting, sometimes even attacking without warning. Ichigo has a strong desire to win his fights, by whatever means necessary. In his mind, victory must be secured, even if he must sacrifice his own soul to darkness if need be. To this end, he has allowed his inner Hollow to take command of his body only when he knows he'd be unable to win by other means. Ichigo is often disrespectful when talking to those older than himself, calling Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto "gramps", his own father "old man", and referring to several of the Shinigami Captains by their given names without using honorifics. History Ichigo was born on July 15th, as the son of Isshin Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki, 15 years before he became a Shinigami. His sisters Karin and Yuzu were born a few years later. When he was four, Ichigo joined a karate dojo, where he formed a rivalry with Tatsuki Arisawa. Tatsuki beat Ichigo in every match they had. Tatsuki would also help Ichigo if he was being picked on by bullies and cheer him up if he was upset. Ichigo was able to see Pluses for as long as he could remember. He could see them so clearly that, as a child, he could not tell the living from the dead. This resulted in him appearing to other people to be looking at deserted places and talking to himself. This caused people to say that he could see ghosts, though when Tatsuki asked him about this, he denied being able to see them. On June 17th, when Ichigo was nine years old, he and his mother were walking home alongside one of Karakura Town's rivers; which was swollen from heavy rain. Ichigo saw a girl near the river and thought that she was about to jump into it. Unable to tell the difference between ghosts and living people, Ichigo ran towards her to stop her, unaware that the girl was the lure of the Hollow Grand Fisher. Masaki tried to stop him, but he did not listen. After failing to grab hold of the girl, Ichigo lost consciousness for a time. When he awoke, he could see only two things: his father, clad in a strange black uniform and a large grotesque monster with a white mask whom he mistook for his mother. He later realized that it was indeed his mother after a piece of the beast's mask broke off from Isshin's sword swing. Subsequently, Ichigo witnessed Isshin slaying the beast and this was something that drastically changed the young child. From then on, in order to help Ichigo deal with the pain of what he had seen, Isshin instructed him in all things spiritual and helped train him as well. By age fourteen, Ichigo had learned the name of his Zanpakutō. As he got stronger, he vowed revenge against the Hollow that had turned his mother into a Hollow and caused all of the despair that had befallen their family. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Innate Abilities Zanpakutō Hollowfication Quotes Behind the Scenes